Help Me Get Over Him
by Divergentchick4
Summary: Beatrice Prior has officially been married to Albert for three years now, but he has physically abused her after just a few months of marriage. She calls a divorce and moves from her home with Al - in Flordia - back to her home in Chicago. When she does she runs into paths with the mysterious Tobias Eaton. But, she doesn't realize he was Ridgewood highs 'Bad Boy
1. Help Me Get Over Him

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Beatrice Prior has officially been married to Albert for three years now, but he has physically abused her after just a few months of marriage. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" She calls a divorce and moves from her home with Al - in Flordia - back to her home in Chicago. When she does she runs into paths with the mysterious Tobias Eaton./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" But, she doesn't realize he was Ridgewood highs 'Bad Boy'. He changed though, into an even more attractive gentleman. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Will she get over Al and find new love with the all new Tobias Eaton? Or will she forgive Al and take him back, read to find out./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongALL RIGHTS RESERVED/strong./p 


	2. Help Me Get Over Him - Prologue

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong /strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong /strongI was sitting at the dining room table when it happened for the first time, I was typing out the next chapter for my book I have been wanting to publish when Al came home. We were only married for almost three months, so we still weren't quiet comfortable with living together./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Al walked through the front door and smiled at me, "Hey babe." he said, coming over to me and pecking my lips. I grinned, "Hey, Hun." He went behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. He squeezes gently, "I love you." he says, I nod, "I love you, too." He started kissing my neck and I sighed, "I'm sorry Al but I just don't want to do that right now, I need to finish this chapter for the publisher." But he didnt stop, he kept kissing all over my face and neck. I turned around in the chair and looked at him, "Please stop." He didn't acknowledge my words and he tried to pull my shirt up./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Al! Please stop!" I say forcefully pulling my shirt back down. He jerks my chair around and rips my shirt off, I stand up and grab my shirt; covering up my body. He grabs my wrists and holds them above my head - pushing me against the wall. "Your mine tonight." He says, tears spring in my eyes and he slaps me as I try to get out of his grasp./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"This is not right./p 


End file.
